


5 questions to get to your heart

by geumyoungs



Series: a very daquad christmas [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, although it doesn't matter much, he planned this whole thing out, woojin is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geumyoungs/pseuds/geumyoungs
Summary: "Let's play a game"..because jihoon is stupid and woojin is sly





	5 questions to get to your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daquad/gifts).



> ahhh this is for vanilla!! hi bb i really do hope you like it! i love you <3

_Let’s play a game._

  
  


A game. That’s how Woojin and Jihoon found themselves sitting across from each other in the elder’s living room with a table and eight shots lined up between them.

 

“So tell me again how this works?” Jihoon asks as he watches the younger place four shots in front of him.

 

“Simple. Answer or Drink. You ask me a question and I can either answer it or take a shot if I don’t want to answer you. We each ask five questions.” Woojin is practically buzzing with excitement.

 

“If we’re asking five questions then why aren’t there five shots?” Jihoon asks, eyeing the liquid fire with a mix of nervousness and craving.

 

“It wouldn’t be any fun if you avoided _all_ of my questions, Jihoonie.” Woojin grins at the other when he rolls his eyes at him, “Go ahead, you can ask first.”

 

Jihoon hums for a while, trying to think of a question that he didn’t already know the answer to (after meeting in 9th grade and being best friends since, there are very few things that Jihoon doesn’t know about Woojin and vice versa). He manages to think of something, “When was your first kiss?” He smirks at the surprised look on Woojin’s face, but he also wonders why the two of them had never delved into the topic of romance in their seven years of friendship.

 

Woojin seems to contemplate it for a second and Jihoon thinks he’s going to take the shot but then the other snorts, “Easy. I was 13, summer before high school.”

 

Jihoon nods his head, he wants to ask more; like who it was with and what they were, if they were his first love, and most importantly, whether it was a boy or a girl. Unfortunately, Jihoon knows Woojin well enough to know that if he tried to ask, the other would just tease him and say that that wasn’t how the game worked, so Jihoon refrains.

 

“Okay, my turn. I’ll return the question, when was your first kiss?” Woojin places both his elbows on the table to rest his chin on his hands.

 

Fuck. There’s no way in hell Jihoon is ever going to admit to Woojin that he hasn’t had his first kiss yet, despite being in his third year of university. He sighs and shakes his head, reaching for one of his four shot glasses.

 

“Oh come on! What’s the big secret? I told you!” Woojin whines his complaints to the elder, but that doesn’t stop Jihoon from downing the shot in one try.

“I just wanted to drink.” Jihoon lies to save his own ass from the torment that would have been Park Woojin knowing that Jihoon had virginal lips.

 

“You’re so stupid, oh my god.” Woojin laughs at him.

 

Jihoon glares at him for a second and then moves on to think up another question. _What would be good blackmail material?_ “When was the last time you peed yourself?” He asks blindly, a shot in the dark to maybe uncover something embarrassing about the younger.

 

“Pass.” Is all Woojin says before he gulps down one of his four shots.

 

“Oh now I’m curious.” Jihoon laughs, he had never imagined that his wild guess would result in him finding out the existence of some _valuable_ information.

 

“You can repeat the question three more times, I have enough shots to keep my secret a secret, Jihoon.” Woojin smirks at him and Jihoon wants to punch him in the face for it, “Anyways, my turn. When was your _last_ kiss?”

 

Jihoon groans, but reaches for another shot, he throws it back and makes a face when he feels his (slightly empty) stomach heat up.

 

“You’re so secretive, Jihoonie.” Woojin chuckles and Jihoon sends him a wink.

 

“What can I say? I like my privacy.” Jihoon reaches for the orange juice they have as chasers and takes a big gulp, “But you’re asking questions that make it seem like you just want me to lose this. Are you _trying_ to get me drunk?” Jihoon asks, but the second he says it he tries to backtrack, “Wait! That wasn’t my que—”

 

“Too late. You asked a question and my answer is that yes, I am trying to win this, you getting drunk is just a result of that.” Woojin laughs at the face Jihoon makes.

 

“That wasn’t my question, Woojin.” Jihoon whines.

 

“Too bad. You didn’t specify beforehand.” The younger sticks at his tongue. “Anyways, what’s your real gpa?”

 

 _Ouch. Low blow, dude,_ Jihoon thinks to himself, out loud, he says, “Fuck you.” Then proceeds to take his third shot in what feels like two minutes.

 

Woojin’s eyes crinkle from the way he’s practically on the floor howling, “I think that was answer enough for me.”

 

“Shut up.” Jihoon kicks him under the table and panics when his knee hits the table on the return, _fuck I’m getting tipsy already._ “Do you like anyone right now?” _Fuck. Did I just ask that?_ Jihoon starts to panic when he sees Woojin stop his laughing completely to sit up again. The younger looks like he’s trying to decide between saying it and drinking and it looks like it’s a really tough question for him.

 

Woojin takes the shot.

 

“That was answer enough for me.” Jihoon swallows the sigh he was going to release, _so Woojin likes someone?_ He shouldn’t have asked, but his brain to mouth filter wasn’t running at 100% and now he’s kind of regretting playing. He likes Woojin. It’s been a few months since he’d realized his change of feelings, but boy, did those feelings hit him hard and fast. Like a fucking baseball into the stadium and Jihoon most definitely did not have a glove. He figures though, that it wasn’t the feelings that hit him hard and fast, but the realization. Jihoon is pretty sure he’s just always had a thing for Woojin, but never noticed it. He had always been content just having Woojin by his side, which is why he had never accepted anyone’s feelings when he received confessions, and it’s also why he still hasn’t had his first kiss. Really, this is all Park Woojin’s fault, Jihoon concludes. He’d always been content just being beside Woojin, but tonight has him craving a lot more than friendship from the other.

 

“Jihoon?” Woojin waves a hand in front of the elder’s face, “Don’t get drunk just yet! I have two more questions!”

 

“I’m not drunk,” Jihoon slaps his hand away with a roll of his eyes, “... yet.”

 

The younger snickers, “What’s the last 5 things you’ve googled?”

 

Jihoon turns red at the thought. That was a secret he’d take to the grave so help him god. He reaches for the shot glass so quickly it sends Woojin back into his previous laughing fit. Jihoon looks down at the table, four empty glasses in front of him and two full ones in front of Woojin. He lost. “Fuck.”

 

“Let’s play it out, winner’s right!” Woojin looks at him like he’s the devil incarnate.

 

Jihoon knows this won’t be good.

 

“What’s your most embarrassing moment ever?” Jihoon knows that no matter what the other won’t answer his question, so he doesn’t even both trying to think of something good.

 

“You know, just to humor the loser a little, I’ll tell you.” The younger leans forward on the table, “When I was twelve, I had a few friends over and they convinced me to prank call some pizza place. So I’m in the middle of this prank call and my friends are taking a video of it all like it was pure comedy gold when my mom picks up the other line.”

 

“Oh no,” Jihoon supplies.

 

“Oh no is right. She starts yelling at me about my manners while we’re still on the phone with this guy from the pizza place. When she finally lets me hang up the phone, she proceeds to come upstairs into my room and continue the lecture in front of my friends while they’re _still_ recording. The next day she made me go to the actual store and apologize _and_ I had to volunteer there for the day. To really put the cherry on top of it all, my friends uploaded the video of me getting yelled at in our class facebook page, where it is memorialized forever.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t even try to hold in his hollering laughter at the thought of Woojin, Woojin’s mom, and the poor pizza guy all on the phone together sitting through a lecture. “I _need_ to see that video.”

 

“Never. I try not to think about it anymore. My mom still brings it up to my relatives every now and then.” Woojin shudders remembering every time his mom would go into her “ _My Son is an Idiot”_ speech.

 

“Serves you right, you were probably an annoying ass kid.” Jihoon snides.

 

“Hey, don’t forget that I have one more question, Jihoon.” Woojin warns.

 

Jihoon gulps. He _definitely_ knows that this won’t be good.

 

“So Jihoon,” The look in Woojin’s eyes says _you’re fucked,_ “How do you feel about me?”

 

“What?!” Jihoon chokes on air, he looks down at the table.

 

“You don’t have any more shots left. Spill the beans.” Woojin smirks at him and oh, how Jihoon just wants to wipe that smirk right of his lips with his lips.

 

So that’s what he does.

 

Blame it on the liquid courage, or just the sheer frustration that is having to put up with Park Woojin (and his godawful smirks), but Jihoon drunkenly grabs him by the collar and kisses _the fuck_ out of him. He doesn’t mind how Woojin knocks over his two remaining shots from the suddenness of being dragged across a table or the fact that the younger is mumbling something against his lips vaguely familiar to a _“jihoon, wait”._ Jihoon keeps on kissing him like the drunk mess he is until he has no more air in his lungs. He pulls back from Woojin, “That’s your answer.”

 

“Holy shit.” Woojin breathes out. His lips are still within reach of Jihoon’s own, all one of them would have to do is lean in slightly.

 

Jihoon looks down at the table, sees how Woojin has both of his hands placed on the edge nearest himself to keep him balanced and not crashing into the table. He sees the veins on the other’s forearms that crawl up and up until they’re hidden by the beginnings of where Woojin had pushed up his sleeves. _God, those veins._ Jihoon just wants those veiny arms around him. He wants Woojin’s plush lips back on his own, and he wants this goddamn table out of the way so the younger can lay him back flat on the ground and continue where Jihoon had left off.

 

“Jihoon?” Woojin is looking down at him and Jihoon thinks he looks ~~fucking hot~~ absolutely stunning.

 

Jihoon looks up at the other with a dazed look (he’s not sure if it’s the alcohol or the kiss that does it to him), “Yes, Woojin?”

 

“Do that again.”

 

And then Jihoon is pushing Woojin back to his side of the table and crawling across it in his drunken stupor, “Of course.”

 

He smirks at the look of anticipation the younger has on when he climbs into his lap.

 

“Wait, Jihoon!” Woojin licks his lips and looks up at the other, “I just want to make sure that this is you talking. I don’t want this to be the alcohol in you.”

 

“Park Woojin, I’ve liked you for months already so shut the fuck up and let me make out with you already.” Jihoon responds. He grabs a fistful of Woojin’s hair and pulls his head back enough to go back to kissing him senseless before he can start asking questions again.

 

Woojin winds his arms around Jihoon and lets the other kiss him clumsily. He rubs his hand up and down the elder’s back and smiles when he sighs against his lips happily, “So,” Woojin starts, smirk already taking over his face when Jihoon pulls back to look at him a little out of breath, “I’m going to assume that that was your first kiss.”

 

Jihoon’s jaw drops. He flusters and punches Woojin in the chest as best he can in their position, “Shut the fuck up.”

 

Woojin smiles genuinely now, tilts his head to the side and cocks his brow at the elder, “Make me?”

 

“Gladly.” Jihoon closes off the distance again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you liked it


End file.
